


Slip-up

by MadamRed



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, The rest of the team is there, Volleyball Dorks in Love, but they don't know it yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 09:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11871804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamRed/pseuds/MadamRed
Summary: Prompt #23:“Things you said when we were out with friends.”Or, what happens when Hinata accidentally calls Kageyama by his first name while having dinner with the team.





	Slip-up

“ _Tobio,_ come on! You should rela-”

Hinata stopped talking the moment he realised all eyes were on him, especially those blue ones staring right into his. He opened his mouth, willing words to come out, but his brain had shut down due to the fear coursing through his body.

This was it, wasn’t it? This was how his short life would end, wouldn’t it? It was kind of sad, actually. He wouldn’t live to see seventeen, to see his _senpai_ graduate. Hell, he wouldn’t even get to see the cherry blossoms drifting through the air _next spring._

He closed his mouth, swallowed to try and get his vocal chords to just _do_ something, say anything, but all that came out was a sort of squawk. Not his proudest moment, really.

See, Hinata had taken up the habit of calling Kageyama by his given name in his head. It had started out innocently, just testing out the way the word rolled off his tongue one morning as he biked home after spending the night at the Kageyama household one Saturday after practice.

It wasn’t a _planned_ sleepover, though. It had been pouring, and a lightning storm was predicted to hit Miyagi that afternoon. So, when Hinata dropped Kageyama off at his house and just as Hinata was mentally readying himself to climb the mountain to get to his own home, Kageyama’s dad arrived on his car and all but demanded Hinata stayed.

“It’s dangerous, Hinata-kun! Please, call your parents and I’ll speak to them if you want me to.”

So, he showered, ate and then slept on Kageyama’s bedroom floor on the guest futon that day. Kageyama’s scowl was a permanent feature that night; Hinata was scared he would never be able to relax his face into a neutral expression again.

Anyway, his mind was getting side-tracked.

He had heard Kageyama’s mum calling them to dinner that night, and, as he lazily made his way up the mountain the following day, Hinata couldn’t get the idea of calling Kageyama by his first name out of his head.

The fact that his face went as red as a tomato wasn’t important, of course. Or the fact that his mum made a fuss when he saw him like that and made him rest with a cold cloth on his forehead all afternoon thinking he was ill and had a fever.

Truth be told, he almost called Kageyama... _that_ several times in the past but managed to catch himself in time, or disguise the first syllable into another word. That had earned him a few curious glances, too.

Still, sitting with the team in a small family restaurant celebrating the fact that they were going to _Nationals_ in a couple of days was probably not the best moment to let the world know about this new habit of his. But, there wasn’t much he could do about it now, was there?

There was only one option: _roll with it._

“What?! It’s obvious Tobio needs to learn how to relax, right?” Hinata playfully punched _Tobio’s_ arm, Hinata’s eyes pleading for Kageyama to go along with it, as he joined in the team’s ruckus with a forced laugh.

Then, Noya and Tanaka accidentally knocked one of the soy sauce bottles off the table and everyone promptly forgot about his slip-up.

Except for his partner that was.

Kageyama didn’t even need to say anything. His deep, blue eyes basically screamed: _“we’ll talk about this later.”_

Hinata swallowed again. This was far from over.

 

* * *

The worst part of it all wasn’t really waiting for dinner to be over, but the fact that he had to remind himself -and Kageyama _and_ everyone else- of his mistake each time he wanted to ask Kageyama something or include him in the conversation.

It was _Tobio_ this, and _Tobio_ that _all night._

But that wasn’t it, either.

_Nope._

Kageyama Tobio wasn’t one to back down from a challenge. That, Hinata knew _very_ well. And, since they were so damn _attuned_ to each other at this point -and because Hinata had silently pleaded for Kageyama’s help-, Kageyama started calling him by his given name mid-way through dinner.

“Shouyou, could you pass me the _karaage?”_

“Sure,” Hinata replied, not really paying attention to what Kageyama had said, or the hushed comments coming from the end of the table as Tsukishima and Yamaguchi tried to stifle their laughter -they only stopped when Suga told them to.

Hinata passed the plate with the chicken _karaage_ to Kageyama, sitting on his right, and went back to his own bowl of rice. However, he stopped chewing, chopsticks hanging limply from his hand, as the words finally registered. He felt heat creeping up the back of his neck.

_Shouyou._

Kageyama had said his name so... so... _easily._ As if they had been calling each other by their first names _for months!_

Hinata chanced a glance to his right, observing Kageyama as he took two pieces of chicken from the plate and then proceeded to put it exactly where it had been before; slightly to he left in front of Hinata... Kageyama could’ve reached for it himself, without asking Hinata to give it to him.

Hinata felt his cheeks colour at the realisation that Kageyama had basically _created_ a situation to say his name on purpose.

He couldn’t wait for dinner to be over so that he could _bolt it_ out of there.

 

* * *

As expected, his plan to just run and unlock his bike fast enough to escape from the conversation he knew was coming didn’t really work.

Most of the team members had gone in the direction of the station, opting for the train since it was still early, while Kageyama had somehow managed to get rid of Tanaka, Noya, Ennoshita and Asahi, even though they all had to walk in the same direction to the bus stop that was on the way to Kageyama’s house.

Meaning that he was effectively left alone with Kageyama.

He squeezed the bike handles over and over again as they walked, his bare hands shaking slightly. He gripped tighter to try to get them to stop. Being both cold and nervous was not the best combination.

“Dumbass! You never learn, do you?” came Kageyama’s voice from behind him.

Hinata felt a sense of relief wash over him at the insult. It shouldn’t be considered a normal reaction to being called an idiot every day of his first year in high school, but there he was, feeling some of the tension from earlier leave his shoulders.

Kageyama came to walk beside him, the bike between them, and put his gloved hands on top on Hinata’s on the handles.

Hinata stopped walking and caught Kageyama’s sheepish look as the other boy gnawed his bottom lip.

“Kageyama, what are you doing?” Hinata whispered even though they were alone, the street completely deserted and silent at that time.

It took him a while but, after releasing a puff of air, Kageyama finally turned his head and looked him in the eye as he said, “What happened to calling me by my first name?”

Hinata was taken completely aback by the question and would have taken an actual step back if Kageyama hadn’t had his warm hands on top of Hinata’s.

“I-I wasn’t s-sure if you were okay with that!” Hinata replied in a rush, his eyes moving down to their joined hands. His voice grew in pitch as he continued rambling, “I just blurted out your name in front of the team without asking! When I saw your reaction and the silence that followed, I was terrified, alright? It was an accident and-”

“What about all the other times?” Kageyama asked, his eyes boring holes into the side of Hinata’s head.

“I didn’t think you knew about those,” Hinata mumbled, eyes still lowered, making Kageyama sigh.

“I may be an idiot when it comes to studying and noticing certain things, Shouyou, but _never_ when it comes to _you.”_

Hinata lifted his head slowly, taking in each word falling from Kageyama’s mouth. The confidence with which he said them made warmth expand all over Hinata’s chest.

When their eyes met, and Hinata noticed the pink dusting Kageyama’s cheeks, he smiled brightly at Kageyama, earning a small, wobbly smile in return. It wasn’t the scary one Kageyama had when trying to compliment him on the court, or the arrogant smirk he got after a good feint. It was more similar to the one he got whenever it was his turn to serve.

But, this time, that smile was Hinata’s. It was his and his alone! The warmth from his chest started travelling through his tired muscles, engulfing him, filling him with energy and a newfound affection towards the boy standing beside him.

They didn’t utter another word as they walked to Kageyama’s house that night and just exchanged a quick goodbye as Hinata got on his bike. Before he could leave, though, Kageyama spoke up.

“Here,” he said as he took off his gloves and gave them to a surprised Hinata. “Don’t freeze to death on the way home, dumbass. We can’t win Nationals if you lose a finger, okay?”

He didn’t have time to reply because Kageyama just walked inside his house. Hinata biked home in a bit of a daze but at least his hands weren’t cold anymore. They felt warm even after he arrived and took the gloves off; his cheeks also felt especially warm as he typed a message to let Kageyama know that he had arrived safely.

 **Me**  
_Just got home!_ _9:33_  
_Thank you for the gloves, Tobio!!!_ o( ≧∇≦ o) _9:33_  
_Good night!_ _9:33_

 **Tobio  
**_You could’ve sent all of that in one text, dumbass!_ _9:34_

Hinata smiled down at his phone and left it to charge before taking a much needed shower.

 

* * *

When he got back, he sat down on the bed and grabbed his phone to see if Kenma had replied to his email from earlier, but instead, he saw he had another message from Kageyama.

 **Tobio  
**_Good night, Shouyou._ _9:45_

Hinata felt that same rush of warmth spread through his body again. He slept soundly throughout the entire night and without tossing or falling off the bed once.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh, first ever KageHina fic! I love these two an awful lot so I hope it was good?
> 
> These mini fics are still open, so feel free to request one [over on my tumblr](http://madamredwrites.tumblr.com/post/164296670041/prompts) if you liked this one! Please check what has been requested already and say from which list of prompts it is if you only send the number <3


End file.
